You've been pumpkined!
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: A series of short stories about Gloyd's mischievous pranks - can no one stop him?
1. Wake up Gloyd

Wake up Gloyd!

Gloyd was bored.

He'd been bored ever since he ran out of supplies from the joke store. He'd had to cancel his subscription whilst they renewed it, and that means he'd missed out on last month's package. All he had left was five measly firecrackers, a no-pulse injection, and a tube of sleeping pills.

Wait a minute …

Gloyd smiled evilly. He had come up with the greatest prank ever. Now all he needed to do was pop to the shops…

[Line break]

Candlehead was walking along Racer's street, humming to herself, when suddenly she smelt something so good it made her tummy rumble immediately, even though she just had lunch. It was the double layered chocolate and mint heart shaped truffles with coconut shavings on top from the highest quality shop in sugar rush, her absolute favourite! She ran about, sniffing, until she found one, wrapped in gold paper, just waiting for her. She ate it slowly, savouring every bite, until she saw another one, glinting in the sunlight. She wondered over curiously, and grabbed it, unwrapping it as she searched for more. To her surprise, she found a third, then a fourth, then a fifth! Gobbling them up greedily now, she sprinted towards then next ones, staring at the ground, until she ran into a door!

She looked up in surprise, holding chocolate in each hand. She had ran straight into Gloyd's door, the last truffle being on his doorstep. She hesitantly tried the door, knowing there were more truffles inside but worried about what Gloyd would say if he found her. Candlehead had always harboured special feelings for Gloyd. But, this time, her longing for truffles took over. She found the door was unlocked and walked onwards, eating every truffle she found. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang. Scared, she walked cautiously towards the source of the noise. It led her to a darkened room, and she turned the light on. What she saw terrified her.

Gloyd was lying on the floor, a gunshot wound in his chest. She ran towards his corpse, checked for a pulse, and when she found none, panicked. The wound must be fresh, as it was still smoking, so she decided to try emergency mouth to mouth. She took a deep breath, lent in, and…

She was pushed backwards, as Gloyd's dying body came to life! She looked at her hands – was she a magician? But Gloyd was laughing, clutching his sides, and spluttering:

'Oh my God … I can't believe you fell for that … that was the best prank ever … hilarious ... you should have seen-'

He was cut off by Candlehead slapping him sharply across the face. 'You horrible boy! You scared me sooo much! Thank you for the truffles, I'm leaving!' She stormed off in a huff.

Gloyd sighed happily. He'd done a tremendous prank, so he wasn't bored anymore. It was made even funnier by the fact that he hadn't even had time to inject himself with the no pulse injection; Candlehead had checked his pulse on his forehead! Strangely, though, a small part of him regretted not letting Candlehead kiss him. Ah, whatever. It was hilarious.

Then Gloyd smiled slyly.

And he had the whole thing on video.


	2. The double stripe classic (part 1)

The Double stripe classic

**Countryboy93 gave me the idea of turning this story into a series of short stories about Gloyd's pranks, and I decided, why not? So here's the second one, featuring the double stripe classic…**

The dark figure nipped between the trees, grin on its face. It stopped as the bridge flashed underneath it, then grinned again, teeth shining in the dark as it floated, supported by a giggling rope.

As the bridge reappeared, the figure got something out of its pocket and a faint spraying noise was heard, and the glimpse of a torch was seen. Then, the figure swung from side to side, coming to land past the bridge.

Running back to the town, it stopped to look back once more at the bridge, and, though we could not see it through the darkness shrouding its face, the figure smirked smugly.

_The next day_

The karts kicked up an enormous cloud of dust as they drove donuts after the finish line, pulling to a stop. The fans cheered, and ran down to meet their favourite racers, begging for autographs or pictures, even though they already had enough to fill a whole wall.

The racers themselves smiled and grinned, preforming their signature moves, posing for photos, signing autograph upon autograph, until at last all the squealing fans had gone home. Then, they gathered together to talk.

"Well, good race everyone!" Said Vanellope, jumping out of her kart. "I'll catch you next time, Zaki!" She grinned.

"Hang on Prez, let me savour this moment first, it's not every day you beat your ruler!" Shouted back Minty, as she greeted her sister Sticky who hadn't made it on the roster.

"So like, what shall we do now?" Asked Taffyta, pulling a lollipop out of the bag she always carried around with her.

"Rematch?" Suggested Crumbelina.

"Bake some cakes?" Offer Candlehead.

"No, some pie!" Said Jubileena, flipping her head.

While the two argued about what to bake, Gloyd grinned. He knew what they'd all want to do.

"I've got a better idea guys, let's go down to the junkyard and explore that old sugar mine!" He said perfectly innocently, as the other racers nodded happily.

They jumped into their karts and were ready to zoom off, when Gloyd shouted over the roar of the engines "Oh, come on, it takes ages by the main road! We could be there in two minutes if we go through the forest!"

The racers' turned off their engines to look at Gloyd incredulously. Taffyta rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, unless your memory has been erased recently Gloyd, you'd know that that path leads over the Nes-quik sands. Idiot."

"And isn't there a bridge?" Asked Gloyd sarcastically, but when Taffyta opened her mouth he suddenly cried "A bridge that I know to be a single stripe!"

Everyone was doubtful, I mean, after all, this is Gloyd were talking about here. Nougetsia in particular was unconvinced, as she was Gloyd's favourite prank target after Candlehead and Rancis.

"Oh come on guys, where's your sense of adventure? It'll only take 30 seconds to go check…" whined Gloyd.

"He's right everyone," said Minty eventually. "It'll only take us a little while to prove whether he's lying or not."

Vanellope smirked. "Always the very first to agree with Gloyd, aren't we Minty?" She said innocently, eyes pointed towards the sky and hands held behind her back. Minty threw her helmet at her.

"Hey! That could have taken my head off! I could have you locked away for that!" Shouted Vanellope, outraged, as she dodged the makeshift missile.

"But you wouldn't!" Cackled Minty. "Now, let's go!"

The candy kids ran towards the woods, Swizzle leading the pack, with Gloyd flagging behind. No one except Snowanna noticed, so she slowed and ran quietly behind Gloyd.

When they got to the bridge, Swizzle stopped abruptly, causing a domino reaction from the racers behind him. "Holy Skittles, Gloyd was right!" He shouted, as they beheld the now single striped branch bridge.

"Wow, so he does have a brain hidden in that hat." Remarked Torvald, provoking an outraged glare from Gloyd. "You owe me five gold coins then Torvie!" Giggled Sakura.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to those mines!" Shouted Adorabeezle from the back.

The racers scurried across the bridge, but, just as Swizzle was about to cross to the other side, the branch flashed twice, sending all the racers down into the quicksand.

Except one.

Gloyd laughed till he sides split, his eyes streaming with tears of mirth, gasping loudly as he giggled uncontrollably. All the other racers were shouting up at him, with very rude words (I'll share some with you. They were calling him fudgehead and chipbrain.)

"When I get out of here Gloyd I am going to make you eat every grain of this sand, whilst sitting in it! Tied to a jawbreaker!" Screamed Vanellope.

"Yeah, when you get out." Said Gloyd, slowly approaching the edge of the cliff. "But you won't be getting out for a while, so for now, I have nothing to worry abo- Ahhhh!"

**Sorry, but, CLIFFHANGAR! Why did Gloyd scream? What do the racers plan to do with him? Where is Snowanna? All questions will be answered in "The Double Stripe classic, part 2". So stay tuned for more!**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	3. The double stripe classic (part 2)

**The Double Stripe classic (part two)**

**I hope the suspense was long enough for you! Well, here's the next bit, so I won't go on as I know how much you guys want to read it! **

"Yeah, when you get out." Said Gloyd, slowly approaching the edge of the cliff. "But you won't be getting out for a while, so for now, I have nothing to worry abo – Ahhhh!"

Gloyd screamed as he tripped over a small malteser, sending him flailing off the side of the cliff towards the racers, who all had evil grins on their faces. Luckily, before he could fall someone grabbed his hand, pulling him back up.

"Phew!" Said Gloyd, staring down at his angry friends. "Thanks, you saved my – Oh no…" Said Gloyd as he turned to see a smirking Snowanna gripping his hand. His face dropped as she let go of his hand, waving as he toppled backwards…

On to the bridge, which had just reappeared! "You have to be kidding me!" Shouted Jubileena. "How lucky are you?!"

But Gloyd didn't hear her, as he was running for his life towards the other side of the bridge. The branch flashed twice under him, and he lunged for the far side of the chasm, hanging onto the cliff face by him fingertips, provoking moans from the waiting racers below.

"Hang on a minute!" Shouted Rancis, his face filled with happiness. "Vani can just glitch us all out and throw Gloyd in!" He said, obviously very pleased with himself. But Vanellope's face was still grim. "Nes-quik sand has many properties, and one of them includes glitchproof-ness." She said, disappointed.

Gloyd wasn't bothering listening to their conversation though. He was far too busy trying to haul himself up, whilst avoiding the rocks Snowanna was throwing at him. The racers quickly realised something – Snowanna was not stuck in the sand! Snowanna could get rope!

"Snowanna!" "Snow!" "Anna!" "ROPE!" "Back of my car!" "Hurry!"

Their voices were jumbled together and muddled by their excitement, but Snowanna got the message. She quickly ran back the way they'd come, as fast as her little legs would carry her.

When she returned, the racers were up to their shoulders in sand, and holding their arms above their heads to prevent them being completely covered – except Candlehead, whose arms were long gone, buried under the brown powder.

They made short work of getting out, as once Vanellope was free she could glitch the others out. When everyone was safe, they turned and looked across the gap, at a very scared Gloyd.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it guys?" He said nervously, with an awkward smile. Vanellope glitched over the chasm. "Gloyd Orangeboar, I, Judge Von Schweetz, declare you guilty of vandalism-"

"I knew it would fade off!"

"Attempted murder-"

"Hey, I knew you would regenerate!"

"Dishonesty-"

"Oh come on, I'm always lying. What d'ya expect?"

"And attempted mutiny."

"We're not even on a ship!"

"For your crimes," continued Vanellope in a very posh voice, "I condemn you the punishment of eating the whole of the quicksand, whilst sitting in it, tied to a jawbreaker."

Gloyd rolled his eyes. "Sooo unoriginal."

"Oh well!" Vanellope smirked, stepping on his fingers. Gloyd yelped with pain and fell down, down, down, into the clutches of the monster he had just tried to doom the others to. He raised a cloud of chocolate dust as he landed, but when the sand cleared he was nowhere to be seen!

"Well, he sank fast." Remarked Citrusella. Suddenly a cackling was heard from behind. "You guys are idiots, aren't you?" Said Gloyd, casually strolling down the path, totally blasé.

"How … what … but …" The racers were at a loss for words. "I'm magic." Said Gloyd, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Vanellope appeared behind him. "No he's not, I glitched him out," she waited patiently as the racers all groaned; "because I figured you guys might want to have a word with him."

Gloyd blanched as the other kids smirked deviously. After three long seconds, he ran away, screaming, with the angry children on his tail, out for blood.

"I really need to stop pranking." He muttered to himself, as Swizzle jumped on him.

**Sorry about the end, I'm aware it wasn't brilliant. Well, did you like it? Next story will be a suggestion by guest (unfortunately I don't know their name so can't give them credit), about Gloyd pranking Turbo.**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	4. Commotion in GCS

The commotion in GCS

_Hello! So, seeing as everyone seems to love these stories, here's the third one! Have fun reading!_

Gloyd wandered around GCS, amazed by everything he saw. They had been plugged in about a week ago, and this was his first time outside his own game. He couldn't believe everything and everyone he saw existed, like the stars with faces that followed the princess in the blue dress, or the little orange thing that spoke in punctuation.

Suddenly a gleam for the corner of the station caught his eye. He ran over, eager to explore, and was met with an odd sight. A man was sitting sleeping behind a bench, as if he was hiding from the others characters. He was wearing a long dark coat over a jumpsuit, and was lying next to a very dirty helmet.

Gloyd felt a cold chill run down his spine, as something deep in his code told him he shouldn't be near this man. But Gloyd never gave up a good pranking opportunity.

After a quick run back into Sugar Rush, he high-tailed back into GCS with the leader of their game on his heels, hoping the man would still be asleep. Princess Vanellope had already been outside of Sugar Rush for a meet and greet with other game leaders, so she kept stopping to introduce Gloyd to people. This is how the pumpkin boy learnt the princess in blue was called Rosalina, and the stars that follow her are called "lumas". Also, the orange thing is call Q*bert, but the kids couldn't understand a word he said, so he just hopped off back to his own game.

Eventually Gloyd managed to drag Vanellope away from Yuni from DDR – quite literally by the scruff of her racing suit's collar. They sneaked towards the sleeping man, giggling mischievously. Carefully, they stuck a "kick me" note on his back, and then stuffed several firecrackers in his shoes – by several, I mean as many as they could possibly fit. Finally, they put his helmet on his head backwards, so his face was completely covered, and drew an angry face on it.

Then, they backed off slowly and, hiding on the more public side of the bench, Gloyd poked him gently with a candy cane branch. Unsurprisingly, that didn't wake him up, so Vanellope snatched the stick and jammed it into his side violently.

The mystery character jumped up violently three feet in the air with a high pitched howl, and time seemed to slow down as he came to land on his feet. Vanellope and Gloyd clutched each other excitedly, other game characters were turning to the source of the noise, confused, and as the unknown man's feet came within an inch of the floor, it felt to the two junior pranksters like they took a whole day to get there, both kids' heartbeats were racing.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The figure hopped from foot to foot, plenty of unholy language coming from his mouth (and **not** fudgehead or chipbrain). Everyone in the station was now staring at this unknown figure, completely bemused, except two little racers sitting next to the victim; they were laughing their heads off.

Anyone who approached the crazy-looking man was immediately frightened off by his angry expression (little did they know, it was just ink…).

Eventually, the firecrackers ran out, and the man staggered forwards waving his arms about. He was still cussing very severely, even though there were young children around, so when characters saw the note on his back, they had no problem obeying. Finally he managed to crawl back behind his bench.

His vision was blurred, as he had just woke up, but when he pulled of his helmet he was met with the faces of two giggling children – the very close up faces of two giggling children. He swore very loudly, making the kids laugh even more, before they jumped up and ran off.

He was going to run after them, but then he remembered the station was packed, and he was hiding for a reason. He looked for a glimpse of them, and then saw a black haired rascal running into a game called Sugar Rush. He could have sworn there were two though … Oh well.

An evil smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to get you kids, if it's the last thing I do!" Said Turbo.

_I'm rather proud of this ending…_

_Anyway, please read! Oh, wait, you've already read it … please read my other stories as well! _

_This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!_


	5. Group video

Group video

**This idea popped into my head, and I thought why not? So here you go…**

Gloyd smiled at his reflection. He thought he looked rather sharp with his new orange bow tie. Anyhow, it didn't matter how he looked, just that the camera worked. He carefully clicked the hidden button, and noted happily there was no reaction from the lens. He then jumped up and down a few times, and then ran to his computer. The video had recorded, and saved!

Gloyd grinned evilly.

Now to put his plan into action.

[Line break]

"Wow Gloyd, love the tie…" said Snowanna, surprised, as she beheld Gloyd's newest accessory. The boy in question grinned, and said "Why thank you my dear. Say, you haven't seen Taffyta, have you?"

Snowanna threw her hands in the air, shouting "Have I seen her? No, of course not, except if you count the fact she knocked on my door at three in the morning, asking to borrow some hair spray! I need my beauty sleep! And did you know that she only use the strawberry one? She threw the grape one right back in my face! She is such a spoilt brat, and she still thinks she can boss everyone around just because she's a better racer – but she's not! And did you know…" Snowanna ranted on for several more minutes, till Gloyd politely excused himself.

"Well, that took a while…" Said Gloyd.

At the bakery, he found Candlehead wondering the aisles with a frown on her face. He grinned. "Candles, what's up? You look sad…." Candlehead blushed, as usual, and replied "It's Rancis! He's sooo fussy! I mean, all I did was take a small bite out of his hat, just because I didn't have enough money for a snack, and he goes completely ballistic on me! I hate him! And his stupid hair!"

Gloyd snickered. Oh, this was gonna be good.

He bought Candlehead a snack, because for this to work, he needed all the racers on his side. He carried on, towards Sugar Square, the prettiest square in Sugar Rush.

[Line break]

"...And just because I broke up with her, doesn't mean Miss Winterpop has to act like she's got and icicle up her butt every time she sees me!" Shouted Swizzle.

[Line break]

"…So he thinks I can just get over it like that? He cheated on me with two different girls, big-headed twat!" Moaned Adorabeezle.

[Line break]

"…And then she just insulted it! It was just a draft; she thinks she's sooo great, that Sakura! Just like the rest of her family, all so high and mighty just because they're one of the oldest families in Sugar Rush – I reckon it's about time this game had a spring cleaning! Out with the old, in with the new!" Complained Crumbelina.

[Line break]

"…I mean, really? Let's face it, blueberries? Whatever she's trying to pull off, it doesn't work. And you should taste the pies she makes! Honestly!" Cried Jubileena.

[Line break]

"…And everyone thinks just because they get on the roster more than me, that they should be treated with more respect, and sometimes I feel like wringing their necks – except the other recolours, oh, and you Gloyd, you're always nice." Said Citrusella.

Gloyd frowned. Citri just had to use that conscience thing. Now he feels bad. Oh well, he's been through things like this before, and has always come out on top of his conscience.

POOF!

"But Gloyd, Citrusella trusts you!" Said Gloyd's shoulder angel. Gloyd glared at it. "I thought I fired you! Go!"

"Yes sir…" Said the small angel, before disappearing again. Gloyd's shoulder devil appeared. "Atta boy, no goody two shoes for us!"

"Shoo, I have work to do!" Said the stressed pumpkin boy.

[Line break]

"So, movie night, huh Gloyd?" Said Swizzle suspiciously.

"Yeah, I got that new Disney movie, big hero six!" Shouted Gloyd believably.  
"YAY!" Said all the other racers as they ran down to Gloyd's house. He ushered them into the lounge, quickly pressed play on the screen, and ran out to "Get some popcorn." When he got out, he locked the door and picked up his laptop. He opened it up, and activated the hidden camera in the lounge. A picture of Snowanna was just coming onto the screen, and the others looked very confused. Gloyd cackled happily.

In the room, the video had started playing. Snowanna was ranting on about Taffyta, who was slowly growing a very red face, whilst the real Snowanna looked very nervous. When on-screen Snowanna reached the bit about Taffyta not being the best racer, Taffyta went ballistic and started chasing Snowanna around the room, much to the amusement of the other kids. Slowly, Snowanna's face faded, to be replaced by Candlehead's. Once she'd had her say, Rancis was repeatedly hitting her with his hat, while she pulled at his hair.

One by one, the racers got angry and started attacking each other. The whole of Sakura's family jumped on Crumbelina at the words "spring cleaning", and Adorabeezle and Swizzle ended up in yet another ear-breakingly loud fight.

Jubileena was cowering in the corner of the room, behind a chair, hiding from an offended Citrusella, and Vanellope was throttling Nougetsia (you don't want to know why).

Then Citrusella's face appeared on the screen, and Gloyd laughed. This part, he needs to see.

"...Sometimes I feel like wringing their necks-" Citrusella gasped. Oh, chip... She'd forgotten she'd said that. Everyone in the room turned towards her with a scowl, even Jubileena who'd been hiding from her.

They let out a monstrous roar in unison, and as they dived on her, time seemed to slow down. She could see the separate anger on each of their faces, even though they were working together. Then she grew angry as well, as she hollered "THIS IS ALL GLOYD'S FAULT!"

The others stopped, and fell to the floor. Gloyd in the other room stared at his laptop, unable to tell what was happening as it didn't have sound. All he could see was the racers gathering into a circle and talking to each other, which was not the plan!

He couldn't draw his eyes away from the screen as Vanellope produced a video camera, and filmed each of the racers in turn. Then she went over to the computer, and three minutes later the door was shaking with knocks.

Gloyd answered it hesitantly. But he was met with several smiling racers, the first of whom was Vanellope.

"Thank you for that Gloyd! We decided to give you a present to show our gratitude."

She handed him a disc, then walked out of the room with the others and pushed him in. They slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving Gloyd to stare at the disc. It read _why we hate Gloyd – P.S: We're going to get you when you get out!_

"Uh oh…" Said Gloyd.

**Sorry, it's been ages since I updated, but I hope this one was enough! I know it had the potential to be better, but I had a slight writer's block. So, I you think you can improve it, please feel free to do so!**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	6. Sleeping with the fishes

**No, I'm not dead! I was just off for a while – and I figured I should add a new YBP story as soon as I came back! Unfortunately, it's no masterpiece, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!**

Gloyd jumped out of his kart, glad that the races were finally over. "That was horrible! I swear that kid needs glasses, he rammed me into at least five walls!" Shouted the pumpkin boy angrily as he kicked his tire.

"Uh, Gloyd, could you calm down just an eetsy-bitsy bit?" Said Jubileena, worried. When Gloyd was aggravated, he took it out on other people through pranks. And she could not deal with that right now.

She waved at Vanellope, pointing at Gloyd when his back was turned, and she came over, frowning. "Hey Gloyd!" She started, with an attempted cheerful tone.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, spinning round with fire in his eyes. Vanellope blanched and took a few steps backwards. "Do you think you could, you know, cool off a little? You're kind of scaring me…"

Gloyd breathed through his teeth, and then stalked off. He could hear the others shouting in the background for him to come back, but he knew where he was going, and he didn't need them.

The chocolate river. There was a beautiful clearing that Gloyd was pretty sure no one else had found. It was just south of the waterfall, and little candyshrooms grew everywhere, pink and soft, contrasting with the green of the grass. The river moved lazily here, and its course was smoother than the bumps and crashes of the falls. The trees had low hanging branches, so you could climb onto them and dip your hands into the river, feeling the fish tickle your fingers. Normally Gloyd could come here and immediately let go of his problems, as if he'd just drunk a whole health potion – except without the horrible taste!

But for some reason, the clearing's calming powers weren't working today. He climbed a branch and jumped up and down again and again. He knew he wasn't supposed to do this – the candy cane tree safety team say the branches could fall off. But Gloyd didn't care.

_Up…_

Gloyd hated kids like the one who just played as him, he could swear they rammed into the walls on purpose.

_Down…_

And the other racers! They think he's some sort of loose cannon, but everyone knows Torvald is, loose cannon's in her programming, not his!

_Up… _

Why did he even have to live this life? One little slip up during opening hours could cost him his life, and his home, and his friends' life! It's too hard not to take control and drive properly when the kid's being an idiot!

_Down…_

And screw the candy cane safety department! No one tells Gloyd Orangeboar what to do!

_SNAP!_

Oops.

Gloyd fell down, into the river. He held his breath and tried to reach the surface, but he didn't know which way up he was. He needed air… regenerating hurts… he flailed his arms and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be the fin of a fish. It dragged him the right way up, and he could see light from the surface. He let out a sigh of relief, and then clamped his hands over his mouth as he kicked upwards. Wow, this river was deeper than he thought…

When he broke the surface, covered in dripping chocolate, he was grinning.

Gloyd had had an idea.

The train karts rattled and clanked as Gloyd made his way into the Mario game. He had a prank in mind, a fish in pocket, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

The only problem was, he couldn't find the person he was going to do it to.

"Have you seen baby Luigi?" He asked a passing goomba, who shook his head and carried on.

"Have you seen baby Luigi?" He asked Princess Daisy, who politely replied that she hadn't, and continued her conversation with Peach.

"Have you seen baby Luigi?" He asked Toad, who affirmed that he was playing with baby Daisy in the square.

Gloyd skipped down to the square, trying his best to look cute and innocent. He plastered a smile on his face and held his hands behind his back. But when he arrived in the square, he couldn't help but laugh out loud at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

Baby Daisy was poking poor baby Luigi with a stick, shouting at him angrily as she chased him around the statue in the middle of the square. The boy in question looked terrified, and kept jumping with a howl every time she prodded him.

When our pumpkin themed prankster had finished wiping the tears from his eyes, he decided to get baby Daisy out of the way. He ran up behind her, and suddenly screamed "BOO!" down her ear.

"AAAAHHH! KING BOOOOOOO!" She screamed, and ran into one of the nearby houses without a second thought.

Gloyd chuckled to himself, then turned to face the boy he had rescued.

"Hey, Baby Luigi! There you are, I've been looking for you all over man!"

"Do I … know you?" Said Baby Luigi questioningly.

"Ah," said Gloyd, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, probably not. I'm from the Sugar Rush game, and I'm a racer. I think I knew you before the whole 'Turbo incident'. Name's Gloyd."

Baby Luigi's eyes widened. "Gloyd Orangeboar?"

Gloyd looked relieved. "Yep that's me!"

"Get away from me!"

"Wha … what?"

"You're always pranking me Gloyd! Go away!"

"No, no, no, I've changed my ways, I swear! I am an honest racer now." Said Gloyd. But of course, we all know he was lying.

Baby Luigi, however, did not.

"Well … I suppose so … why are you even here anyway?"

Gloyd grinned. "I wanted to show you something, to kindle a new friendship, and start anew. Come on, it's really cool."

Baby Luigi followed Gloyd down to a water level, where there were several fishes swimming in the water below.

"You can swim, right?" He asked the kid next to him in the green hat.

"Yeah…"

"Good! Now, watch very carefully at what I do."

Gloyd proceeded to walk into the river, carefully avoiding the fished, his backed turned to the boy behind him as he swiftly pulled the fish out of his pocket. He then proceeded to tell Baby Luigi a load of crepe about the fish in this part of the river being delicious, and that you could touch them without getting hurt.

Then, he grabbed the Sugar rush fish, and created a big pantomime of pulling out the water. When he climbed out, dripping wet, he took a bite out of it, and smiled at the boy next to him, who was looking on in wonder.

"Wow! So you mean you can really eat them all?" He said, eyes wide.

"Yup." Said Gloyd, the grin on his face hiding his mischievous smirk.

"Cool!" Baby Luigi strode into the river, and dived at the first fish he saw. Of course, he died immediately.

Gloyd laughed and laughed at his shocked expression until he had driven out all the misery. Unfortunately, someone had spotted him.

"Hey! I thought you were never allowed back in this game, Gloyd Orangeboar!"

Gloyd spun around quickly as the newcomer saw Baby Luigi slowly regenerating.

"Wuigi! You'll pay for that, Orangeboar!" Shouted Baby Mario, as he pulled out – a flower.

Gloyd smirked. "What are you going to do with a flower?" He teased. The smug smile lipped off his face, however, when the flower began spitting fireballs. He ran all the way out of the game, howling, and then grumbled through GCS as his trousers smoked slowly.

"Last time I go in that game…" He muttered as he boarded the train to take him home.

**Well, it wasn't my best, but I had the idea so I put it down. Hope you enjoyed it! Next up will be xana's idea – featuring vanillabutter! **

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	7. Bad date (part 1)

**Bad date (part 1)**

**I'm sorry for my slowness on this one, but I've been updating Sugar Rush Circus (please go and read it if you hven't yet!) and I'd just forgotten about this! Anyway, here is the next upload, with an incredibly uncreative title, based on xana's idea, as promised!**

Gloyd giggled to himself as he picked the lock on the back door of the ice cream parlour. It had taken him a while, but he'd finally managed to think of another prank for the President herself. Ever since the unfortunate double stripe incident - he shuddered at the thought of it – he had lain off pranking his fellow racers, but this was a golden opportunity.

He finally got the lock to click free and snuck into the store room quietly, closing the door behind him. He looked around himself – the room was small, with one enormous freezer pushed up against the wall and a small desk on the other side. He was about to leave, when he heard footsteps.

He quickly duck behind the freezer, shivering at the contact with the cold metal, hoping and praying he wouldn't be found. Beard Papa was a lovely, cheerful man, but he didn't take kindly to intruders. As Gloyd watched, the little man entered the room and sat at his desk. He picked up the phone, and started talking to someone. He swung round on his chair, so he was facing the opposite way from Gloyd, who saw his chance.

"Yes, twenty more tubs of frozen yogurt please … Miss Wipplesnit and Miss Brumblestain are clearing us out…" He said, chuckling at his two favourite customers. He confirmed the delivery, and then-

Click!

He turned quickly, to see the door swinging on its hinges.

"Suspicious…" He said, rubbing his beard.

Meanwhile, Gloyd was making headway with his prank. He'd tiptoed down the corridor to the counter, taking a small white bottle out of his hat as he went along. He grabbed an apron off a hook, then wandered into the kitchen.

Several candy citizens were manning the till, with more making waffles and pancakes and a couple more at the drinks machine. It was loud and busy, and they paid no attention to him – perfect.

He slipped into the noisy hullabaloo of the kitchen, and began searching. He found it on a counter near the back – two bowls of ice cream with a ticket by them that said "Mr. Fluggerbutter".

Giggling, he opened the small bottle and poured some of the content into each ice cream. But then, another waiter ran forwards, grabbed the ice cream and ran back to the till – scared of being caught, Gloyd dropped the bottle, ripped off his apron, and ran to the secluded corridor.

Little did he know, that his secret bottle spilt into the ice cream machine…

On the other side of the parlour, Vanellope and Rancis were enjoying their date, as they talked about the film they'd been to see. Then the waiter came with their ice cream.

"Mmm… I love Reese's pieces." Said Rancis, taking a bite out of his ice cream.

"As much as you love me?" Teased Vanellope.

"More!" He joked, and they both laughed. But then Rancis felt something in his stomach.

"Uh oh…" He muttered under his breath. "Um … I have to go to the loo. Back in a sec." He told his date, then practically ran to the toilets whilst trying to look dignified.

Vanellope was unfazed by this, and started her own ice cream.

Suddenly, however, she too began feeling rumblings in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't leave, as someone might take their bags, or their ice cream, but she **really **had to. She grabbed a random candy fan walking by – one of Gloyd's fans, she thought.

"Hey there! Could you watch our stuff for me? I have to go do … my presidential duties. I'll give you a reward when we come back!"

The candy fan blushed at being spoken to by President Vanellope herself, but she nodded and sat down in Rancis's empty seat.

"Thank you!" Shouted Vanellope as she ran to the toilets, not even trying to be dignified now.

During this time, our favourite prankster had made his way into the bathrooms, luckily without being noticed. He slipped a few cherry bombs under the flushes in the men's; as soon as someone pressed on the flush, the bomb would blow and explode the toilet. Then, he spread quick-dry caramel underneath the door to the women's, and grinned as it solidified. No one was getting in that way! Finally, he shoved some candy traps under the windows, for if they got really desperate.

Rancis felt a lot better now. He washed his hands, and was ready to get back to his date, having fixed his hair, but then he realised – he nearly forgot to flush! How embarrassing!

He ran back to the toilet, and pressed down firmly on the button. He was not expecting what happened next…

**I'm afraid it's cut short, because I am getting antsy, and I'm afraid I won't write well if I continue. Yep, that is actually my excuse. It's terrible. But I guess you'll all just have to wait for part 2!**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	8. Bad date (part 2)

**Sorry about the slight cliff-hanger! Here's part 2!**

He ran back to the toilet, and pressed down firmly on the button. He was not expecting what happened next…

The toilet exploded outwards, sending him shooting back into the basins. He crashed hard, bruising his side, and crumpled to the floor, where water was beginning to creep across the tiles towards him. He pulled himself to his feet in alarm, his thought process foggy. _What just happened?_

Of course, the noise had alerted several other customers to come running. They opened the door, to find Rancis leaning on the basin, looking in amazement at the toilet spewing water like a fountain. A few of his fans ran forth to help him up, fussing over him and examining the bruises on his arm.

Suddenly, Beard Papa burst through the door. "What has happened here?" He asked, looking in horror at the filthy water covering his clean floor.

"I flushed the toilet, and it just exploded!" Said Rancis, looking mystified. Beard Papa immediately dismissed him as a suspect – he looked far too confused. He turned to the candy fans gathering around the door. "Please go back to your seats and ice creams everyone – this problem will be resolved quickly." He turned to Rancis. "I am dreadfully sorry Mr. Fluggerbutter. Do you require medical assistance?"

Rancis shook his head, and fans practically carried him back to his table. Beard Papa scratched his head. He quickly called over the cleaning staff to sort out the water, and was about to call his insurance when Vanellope ran over to him.

"Beard Papa! Good, you're here! I need … what happened here?" Said the pint-sized President, pausing momentarily to gawk at the flooded toilets.

"One of the toilets exploded," Said the white bearded man, "But what did you need, Miss President?"

Vanellope tore her eyes away from the scene. "The women's toilets are jammed and…" She said, hopping from foot to foot.

"Crepe." Muttered Beard Papa as he walked over to the other toilets. He pushed at the door, but it wouldn't open. He knelt down and looked through the small crack at the bottom of the door. He couldn't see anything, which was strange, because the door faced the window and usually light would spill out from underneath.

Then, he stopped and sniffed the air around the gap. Was that … caramel? He inhaled deeply. It was! Quick-dry as well! He scowled. _Someone is trying to ruin me…_ he thought.

He immediately got up, and turned to face his President, whose face was now turning a slight shade of pink. "I'm afraid, Miss President, that someone has quick-dry carameled the door shut – from the inside as well!"  
Vanellope looked at him in impatient disbelief, and said "Well that means their still in there, right? Can't we go in through the window or something?"

Beard Papa nodded, scratching his head. "I suppose we could…"

Before he'd had the chance to finish his sentence Vanellope was bolting out the door round the building. By the time he'd reached her, she was halfway through the window. But she hadn't noticed the ground littered with brightly coloured traps…

Meanwhile, a new wave of customers had entered, and were being served their ice cream – the very batch Gloyd had dropped his little white bottle in.

Soon, there was a queue of complaining costumers at the door to each lot of toilets, the workers trying to placate them. Soon enough, the mob was too angry to wait anymore, so they shoved past the workers into the men's.

Cue the explosions…

Beard Papa was watching helplessly as Vanellope danced around howling, the little candy traps catching onto her skin and clothes, when suddenly he heard something. He pressed his ear against the wall that the men's toilets would be on the other side on, and heard a series of muffled bangs, along with yelps from people flying into the basins.

His eyes widened. He ran back into the restaurant, leaving Vanellope to try and pull of the traps, and was met with a mob of angry customers.

"Terrible service!"

"No toilets!"

"Poisoned ice cream!"

The comments kept coming, but he pushed past them all to his head chef. "What happened?" He demanded, as the little peppermint seemed to shrink. "Well, all the customers suddenly needed the toilet at the same time, and we couldn't open the women's, so they all swarmed towards the men's, and they overwhelmed us, but then …" He trailed off, waving in the direction of the toilets, which had all exploded, sending the candy fans who were flushing them flying.

Suddenly, the mob cheered to the sound of splintering chocolate. They had broken the door to the women's, and were flooding in – until they were meet with an odd sight. Their President was hopping around the room, squealing in pain, decorated with several brightly coloured candy traps.

Eventually, they got the traps off her, and managed to go to the toilet. Then, the mob left, muttering about bad service.

As the last of the customers left, Beard Papa fell into the nearest chair. He had probably just lost all his customers – he'd end up going out of business. He put his head in his hands as the staff came to comfort him.

Gloyd, meanwhile, had been watching all of this from a distance. At first, he had been thrilled – everything was going perfectly to plan! Vanellope and Rancis were running to the toilets, having all sorts of problems; our pumpkin boy was rolling on the floor in laughter. Then, the candy mob of people began to grow. This took the fun out of Gloyd's plan. He watched in horror at what he'd done – everyone was abandoning the parlour! This was terrible! He saw Beard Papa start crying, and he felt deeply ashamed of himself.

Sure, he liked to pride himself on not ever letting his conscience get the upper hand, but Gloyd Orangeboar had a heart! He had to do something to fix this.

Beard Papa and his staff had managed to repair the toilets and the door, and were about to close for the night – and perhaps forever – when one of the waiters saw a strange sight. "Look!" He cried to the others, his face lighting up with joy.

Over the hill came a tide of orange, as all the little candy corn pieces ran towards the shop, Gloyd at the head. He was shouting encouragement – something like "Who wants to have an ice cream picture with Gloyd Orangeboar?" – and the doors of the parlour flung open as the fans ran in, flooding to the counter and shouting their orders, wanting to be the first with an ice cream. Gloyd stepped back and smiled.

Beard Papa appeared next to him, his mouth agape. "Why … why would you bring them?" He said, staring at the small boy next to him.

Gloyd grinned conspiratorially at him. "Can't have the best shop in Sugar Rush going out of business, can we?" Then, he cleared his throat and took on a more serious expression. "Plus… I owed you one." He said, looking up at the man, who gave him a bear hug, then ran off to serve his new customers as Gloyd was approached by his excitable fans.

And as the sun went down on Sugar Rush, two very different people slept easy in their beds.

**Well? What do you think? I wanted to show that Gloyd wasn't completely heartless.**

**Next up, Prank Calls, featuring CountryBoy93's OC, Jake Dewey!**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	9. Watch your phone bill

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! This story features CountryBOy93's OC, Jake Dewey. And to those of you still following Sugar Rush circus, I haven't disappeared! I've just been busy.**

Prank calls

About a week ago, there had been a strange occurrence in Sugar Rush. After an update to the game, a new character had appeared, named Jake Dewey. He, Gloyd and Swizzle had quickly become fast friends, and, to the other racers' dismay, the boys found one common interest in particular - pranking their friends.

Seven days later was their first day off, so the boys decided to have a sleepover at Gloyd's place. They were having a good time, but when dinner rolled around, Gloyd realised he had absolutely nothing in his fridge. Zip. Nada.

Nothing.

"Damn it Gloyd! What are we supposed to do now?" Said Swizzle, whose stomach was grumbling like a volcano. "We could always eat the furniture." Said Jake with a smirk. Gloyd pointed at him. "You are not laying a finger on my furniture."

Swizzle suddenly clicked his fingers in realization. "Hey, why don't we call the pizza place? You know, the one in that little town next to cereal box canyon." He said, mouth-watering at the thought of pizza. The others nodded in agreement, so he ran over to Gloyd's phone.

"Hello?" Came the shop owner's voice. Swizzle opened his mouth, but then Gloyd darted forwards and muffled his words, grabbing the phone. "Hello!" He said, in the best Nougetsia voice he could muster. And Gloyd was an excellent mimic.

"I'm Nougetsia Brumblestain-" he heard the man gasp "-and I would like three extra-large chocolate pizzas with stuffed crust." He put a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles. Jake and Swizzle, who had only just realised what he was doing, crept closer to the phone in his hand, grinning at each other.

"I'd like cream cheese and chocolate fish on the first one, and pepperoni on the second- you know what? I'll have two cream cheese and a pepperoni. Also, I want the last one to be frozen so I can eat it tomorrow – can you make me one with spicy chocolate? That would be great. Oo, and on the last one I'd like an extra thick crust … with pineapple, mozzarella, chocolate fish, squid, and scoop or two of ice cream. I live on number 16 Racers' street. Thank you!" He gabbled into the phone in true Nougetsia style, before hanging up.

All three boys erupted into a fit of giggles. "That was perfect Gloyd… just perfect!" Gasped Jake.

"Let's do more!" Said Swizzle, and he grabbed the phone.

* * *

"'Ello, is zis Miss Candice Lowes?" Said Swizzle in a French accent, as the other two watched him with baited breath.

"Yeah, but I usual go by Candlehead." Came Candlehead's soft voice. "Who are you?"

"Refrigerator repairmen." He said. "Tell me… is your refrigerator running?"

"I think so?" Said Candlehead, her voice doubtful.

"Well you better run after it zen!" Shouted Swizzle down the phone, then laughed with the other boys.

* * *

"Hi there, this is Mr Edward Gamborn. Tell me, do you happen to be Mr Rancis Fluggerbutter?" Said Jake in a British accent.

"Um, yep, that's me!" Came Rancis's voice through the receiver.

"Oh, thank Mod! I finally found you! You see Rancis…" he paused for effect, grinning at his friends. "I am your long lost brother!"

They heard Rancis gasp, then hung up before he could ask any questions. Then, they all laughed.

"He's so gullible!"

* * *

Taffyta was getting really annoyed now. One of her fans had called her, during dinner no less, and now wouldn't let her leave the phone!

"So, let me get this straight. Your name is Strawberry-"

"Uh huh!"

"You're my biggest fan-"

"Uh huh!"

"And … why did you call me?"

"I'm Strawberry and I'm your biggest fan!"

Taffyta growled. This was the fourth time they'd had this conversation. "But want do you want!?"

"To tell you that I'm Strawberry and I'm your biggest fan!"

Taffyta roared in frustration and slammed the phone back onto its stand, pressing the hang up button so hard it got stuck.

Next door, three boys guffawed in the pumpkin house.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to President Vanellope?"

"The one and only!"

"This is a ransom message. Pay us 50,000 gold coins or will have your game unplugged. This will be your last warning." Gloyd said, then hung up as he chortled with the others.

* * *

Eventually, after maxing Gloyd's phone bill for the month and getting slowly and steadily hungrier, Gloyd ran the one racer they hadn't pranked, Jubi.

"Hey Jubes!"

"Oh hi Gloyd! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if-" he was cut off by Swizzle entering, saying he'd ordered pizza on his phone. "Oh, um, I mean- could you hold on one second?" he said, then when she replied in the affirmative, he put the phone against his chest and said "What do I do now? I was going to ask if we could eat over!"

"Just prank her too." Shrugged Swizzle.

"But she knows it's me!"

Jake sat up suddenly. "Oo! I know! Say this!" He said, then ran to whisper hastily in Gloyd's ear. "That's not a prank, you fool!" Said Gloyd, sceptically.

"Just do it!" Said Jake, then he backed away.

"Fine!" He held the phone to his ear. "Sorry about that Jubi. I just wanted to say … I love you. I always have. Ever since our game was plugged in. Your pretty red hair and beautiful brown eyes make me crazy. I love it when you grin at me whenever you get ahead in a race, it makes my heart soar. I would let you beat me every time if I only got to see your smile. I know you'll never be able to return my affections, but I just wanted to let my feelings free." He paused, cringing internally at the things he had just said.

"Uh … Gloyd, are you feeling ok?" Said the girl on the other end of the line, sounding mostly doubtful but with a hint of excitement to her voice.

Gloyd frowned at Jake, but the boy made a rolling motion with his hand. The pumpkin racer heaved a sigh discreetly then spoke once more.

"Of course I'm serious Jubi. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than the moon loves the stars."

Suddenly there came this high-pitched squeal from the other end. "Oh my mod, really? Of course I love you too, why would you think I didn't? I am coming over right now! Don't move!"

She hung up, and Gloyd glared daggers at Jake. "She's coming over! Now I have to tell her the truth! You knew this would happen, didn't you?" But Jake was too busy laughing to care.

And so, when the pizza and Jubileena arrived at the same time, Swizzle and Jake had a great time watching Jubi beat the crepe out of Gloyd after he told her the truth.

* * *

The next morning, all the racers gathered at the track for the random roster race. The boys arrived late, because of the hour they'd stayed up to the night before.

Rancis walked up to them. "Hi guys- Mod, Gloyd, what happened to your face?"

Gloyd grimaced and rubbed at the bruise on his jaw. "Long story. You see, Jubileena-" but he was cut off by Citrusella soundlessly walking up to them punching Gloyd in the face, nodding at the others, then going back to her friends.

"Ah I can guess." Said Rancis, looking after her at her sister, who presently made a rather rude hand gesture at them. "Anyway, you won't believe what happened to me last night. It turs out…" He took a deep breath "I have a long lost brother!"

The other three boys exchanged worried looks. This was not going to end well…

"And his name is Edward Gamborn, and I think he lives in Bonboningham, he's got that sort of accent, but we didn't talk much, I think his line must have cut off or something." He grinned at them. "Great news, right?"

Taffyta walked over to them. "Maybe you had a nice phone call, but I sure didn't. One of my fans called me in the middle of dinner, to tell me _nothing_, and then I had to comfort Candlehead because some horrible people with French accents pulled a trick on her. Anyway, any of you seen Vani?"

They all shook their heads. Minty, however, looked up. "I don't think you'll be seeing her at all today Taff. She's locked herself in the castle, convinced we're going to get unplugged if she ventures outside. Something about a blackmail phone call?"

Suddenly, Jubileena appeared by Gloyd's shoulder out of nowhere, and said, rather loudly, "Boy Gloyd, the phone lines sure were busy last night, don't you think?"

The pumpkin racer laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Say, I wander where all those calls came from?"

"Um… phones?"

Jubi laughed a very loud, very fake laugh and threw her arm around Gloyd's shoulder, and put her other hand in her pocket, withdrawing a piece of paper. By now, all the racers were watching.

"You're _so _funny Gloyd. And since you're such a _nice _guy, I thought I'd get your phone bill out of your letterbox for you. Did you forget it was that time of the month?"

The three pranksters' eyes widened. She wouldn't…

"Let's see… wow, your calls skyrocketed last night, just when you three had your sleepover! You'd think you had better things to do then call other people, with three of you in the house, no? Unless…" She took on a devious smirk. "You were… prank calling?"

…She would.

* * *

Gloyd had to take his hat off to Jubileena. Sometimes she could be just as crafty as he. Unfortunately he couldn't put it back on, as it was currently in the hands of Nougetsia and Sticky, who were kicking it to each other like a football. However, he couldn't actually see much of that, as he was having his teeth knocked out by Minty.

**Nobody's messing with Jubileena.**

**Hope you liked it! And thank you to CountryBoy93 for lending me your OC! I hope I portrayed him well!**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	10. A taste of your own medicine

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! This story features TCKing12's OC, Candi Di Caramello Owens. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I just updated Sugar Rush Circus! So when you've finished this, head over to that and read the latest upload!**

Everything seemed to be happening in sugar rush at the moment, as the game's ever growing popularity meant they got another upgrade, within weeks of the previous one! As they waited outside, in GCS, Gloyd rubbed his hands together with malice. Recently, none of the racers had been falling for his pranks, and he was getting bored. He was going to get this new person...

The only problem was, she never seemed to be alone! Thought Gloyd to himself as he glanced out of the window once more to see the newest racer standing outside with a group of others.

Here name was Candi, and she looked an awful lot like Crumbelina, but with better hair - in Gloyd's humble opinion. It was loose instead of in buns, with made her look a little less haughty than Crumbs; and to be fair, she was. She seemed to be nice to everyone she met, and Gloyd just couldn't figure out how to prank her.

"So I'll see you guys on Friday, right? Lemonade Lake at twelve?" Came the girl in question's voice. Gloyd grinned. He had an idea. And when Gloyd has an idea, you know it's trouble.

The door creaked slightly as he pushed it open, but his lock picking skills had served him well. He tiptoed gently along the corridor, taking little time to admire the decor of the house. Instead, he entered the first room he found - the lounge.

Carefully, he plugged in his computer to the smallish television. He waited patiently as it loaded slowly, and then the real work came. For the thousandth time, Gloyd thanked his mother once more for teaching him these computer skills - although he was pretty sure she wouldn't want him using them for this.

When he had finally hacked into the system, he left his computer running as he dashed to the bookcase and began pulling off the books. By the time the program had finished running, he had swapped the covers on every single book.

He moved on to the bathroom, and carefully swapped the shampoo with blue hair dye. Giggling to himself, he lifted the toilet and stuck some firecrackers underneath - a classic of his. Then, he glued the soap to the soap dish, but not before coating the floor in the slippery stuff. He slid out into the hallway, and started on the rest of the house.

He entered the bedroom silently, like a ghost. By the time he'd left it, as silently as he'd came in, there were holes in all available pieces of clothing, rocks in the pillows, and gruesome face painted onto Candi's hat model using the girl's minimal makeup.

The kitchen was a minefield of pranks. Firstly, there was the pie that sprung out at you as soon as you opened the fridge. Secondly, the small, unnoticeable attachments that made it impossible to close the blender - though it looked fine. Thirdly, there was the various food stock, which had been pranked as much as possible: the toothpaste Oreos, the baking powder instead of sugar, the spoonful of chilli dumped in every other spice. For good measure, he even added a bucket of cold porridge above the door.

He was ready to move on and do more, when he heard a flock of karts pull up outside. Crepe! Was it already time? He checked his watch, noting that time had gotten away with him again, and ran to the lounge. He grabbed his laptop and various other bits and bobs and ran out the back door, over to his house as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Sighing with relief, he jumped into his garden and placed his belongings on the patio before fumbling with his keys. When he'd finally managed to unlock the door, he pushed it wide open – and was covered in cold water.

"Ack!" He spluttered, shaking. He shook his head. "I must have forgotten that I put my intruder system on?"

He walked into the corridor, taking off his hat to shake the water out of his head. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and went flying backwards into the table as the high speed cream pie hit him in the chest. "What the fudge?" He exclaimed, wiping the cream off his shirt. He was sure he hadn't set his Swizzle alarm (long story - don't ask).

He proceeded to climb the stairs, with more caution now. He managed to dodge the volley of paint cans, and step nimbly over the string tied in the doorway, but couldn't understand what was happening. He hadn't pranked himself – and no one else could come up with such great pranks!

He walked into the bathroom, slid across the slippery floor, and then stuck his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. He climbed in the shower, and grabbed his shampoo. He rubbed it in as he pondered how this could have happened. Then, he got out of the shower, grabbed his towel, looked in the mirror and screamed.

The next morning, when the racers gathered at the track before the opening of the arcade, everyone was amused by the sight their saw in front of them.

Candi, electric blue hair hidden carefully under her hat, was laughing with her friends, pulling at the rim of her torn skirt. Her face looked slightly different – she didn't have the slightest touch of makeup. She was miming out her face when she saw the hacking on her television – when she started watching, after a few minutes the screen would crackle and buzz unexpectedly and a haunting voice would whisper her name.

All eyes turned to the Kernel as Gloyd pulled up. His hat was pulled over his ears, and there was roaring laughter as he got out of his kart, wearing a ridiculous outfit – his t-shirt had been cut, so it showed his midriff, and his trousers had been stitched up to three inches shorter. His jacket ha cream pie stains on it, and his face was a sulky, angry pout.

"Alright, I know it was one of you guys – so how did you do it? And how did you get the ideas?" He asked them, glaring at the gaggle of kids in front of him.

"Simple Gloyd!" Laughed Snowanna. "We all did it! Together! Honestly, I've never seen us work together so well!"

"And as for how we got the ideas," giggled Citrusella, "we copied the pranks you'd used on us all these years!"

"Which to be fair, were brilliant." Said Swizzle, grinning at his best friend. Gloyd felt an unwanted smile creep onto his face. "I'm honoured!"

"So go on Gloyd, show us your hair!" Said Vanellope, smirking. The pumpkin oy pouted again, this time jokingly, and raised his hat. The racers nearly cried with laughter at the small afro now growing on Gloyd's head. He pulled his hat back down. "You guys are… annoying. But also geniuses. But how did you know I was going to prank Candi?"

Taffyta rolled her eyes. "She's the new girl! Of course you were going to prank her, dum dum!"

Finally, Candi grinned at him, twisting a strand of her brightly coloured hair around her finger. "And by the way, you did a first rate job."

Let it never be said that the racers of Sugar Rush cannot take a joke.

**They're all good sports, mostly. Thanks to TCKing12 for the OC loan! Next up will be W. R. Winters VanillaPumpkin idea! I know you suggested it ages ago, but I promise it will be the next chapter!**

**In fact, I made a little list of the next chapters plan:**

**W. R. Winters VanillaPumpkin idea**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia's hero's duty idea**

**Heartseeker16's OC, Jet Valentine chapter**

**Guest's idea of pranking Ghostface**

**And W. R. Winters most recent idea, about Christmas!**

**I plan on getting these uploaded regularly, but isn't that always the case.**

**Hoping I can update soon, this is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) singing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	11. Mission cheer up our president (part 1)

**Hello again! **

**Thanks to W. R. Winters for this suggestion - it's turned into a two parter because I'm lazy. Anyway, I'm going away soon, so I would like to update most of my stories before I leave.**

**Without further ado, I present to you, Mission Cheer Up Our President (Part One)!**

Gloyd was rummaging through yet another mountain of rubbish when he at last found what he was looking for. "Aha!" He exclaimed, brandishing his prize. Suddenly, a flicker of movement caught his eye. He turned quickly, shoving his prize into his pocket, and made his way towards the movement.

In a sort of clearing, where the rubbish mounds rose up on all sides, he found Vanellope, sitting at the foot of a heap, looking rather unusually dejected. He frowned, and slid down the mountain he was standing on. "Vani! What's got you so glum?"

Her eyes flickered upwards briefly, but she went back to staring at her feet. "Buzz off Gloyd." She said quietly.

That hurt Gloyd's feelings. He considered Vanellope one of his closest friends, if not more. "C'mon, you can tell me, right?" He asked, crouching next to her. "No! I said go way away!" She huffed at him, turning away. Gloyd reached for her other shoulder and turned her until she was forced to look him in the eye. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asked, his voice becoming a bit more serious now. Vanellope pushed at his hand and sighed, "I'm just not really in the mood for talking right now Gloyd. I want to be alone."

"Fine." Said Gloyd, getting up and walking away. But in his head, he'd already come up with a plan.

"Hey Sticky. You know, you look really pretty today. I like your bow. And you do too Noggy! Lovely colour scheme you've got there. Say, would you two lovely ladies care to join me and some of the other racers later? Great! I'll meet you in the junk yard at seven."

"Swizz! Rancis! Let's have a boys' night. Meet me in the junk yard at seven. Bye!"

"Beezle! I've been looking all over for you! Me and a few of the other racers are going to have dinner tonight – we're meeting in the junk yard at seven. You interested? No, Swizz won't be there. Great! Tell Jubi and Snowanna, would you?"

"Minty and Minty! Lovely to see you both! Say, I was wondering if you two wanted to have a quick race around the junk yard at about seven. Sound good? Great! See you there!"

"Torvald! OW! What was that for? … That wasn't even me! Apology accepted. Anyway, a few of the other racers and I are going to Tappers tonight – want to come with? See you later then, meeting in the junk yard at seven!"

"There she is, my favourite racer! No, really Candles, you're the best! Actually, I and the others have a surprise for you later – come to the junk yard at seven to see!"

"Taff, Crumbs, would you two care to join me, Rancis, Snowanna, Candles and Vanellope for dinner tonight? We'll be going to that little pizza place next to cereal box canyon. Lovely! I'll meet you in the junk yard at seven."

"Citrusella! I need your help."

Gloyd had realised he couldn't pull this off alone. So he turned to his number one partner in crime when it comes to pranking – Citrusella.

"Sure Gloyd! What can I help you with?" Replied the blueberry girl, grinning at him.

Gloyd explained the situation to her, and what exactly he wanted to do. When he'd finished, he asked: "Any questions?"

Citrusella smirked. "Just one – why do you want to cheer Vani up so much? Do you **like** her?" She teased, pushing him. "Oh shut up." Said Gloyd, blushing. "Aw, you do! This is too cute!" She said. "Little pumpkin's got a crush on the president!"

"Little blueberry's got a crush on Crumbelina!" He retorted. Citrusella went a red to rival her sister's. "Touché."

Gloyd, however, had forgotten on tiny flaw.

The Minty girls all lived together.

"I'm back! You won't believe what I did – I went and smacked Gloyd for breaking are window, but it turns out it wasn't actually him who did it! I'm going to kill Swizzle… anyway, he didn't seem to have any hard feelings, as he invited me to come to Tappers with him and some others later anyway." Said Torvald, hanging up her coat. Sticky propped her feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV. "Oh, is that where we're going? Good, I like Tappers. Strange though, he didn't mention dinner to Noggy and I."

Minty, who was seated on the opposite sofa, frowned. "Hang on… didn't he tell us he wanted a race around the junk yard?" She said, turning to Minty Sakura. The Japanese racer nodded. "You're right…"

Now it was Torvald's turn to frown. "Thinking about it, he asked me to meet him at the junk yard, at seven." Sticky suddenly took on a worried expression. "You don't think this is a prank, do you?"

"Hm. Don't know. Let's get the phone tree out." Said Minty, going over to a pile of papers on the coffee table. The racers had decided that should one of them find out Gloyd was going to prank them, they should inform everyone else as quickly as possible – so they had made a separate phone tree from their usual, excluding their favourite prankster.

Minty grabbed her phone and typed in a number, the others quick to follow. "Hey Rancis! She said. "Did Gloyd happen to invite you to a gathering in the junk yard at seven by any chance? Okay, one sec," she covered the receiver and turned to her sisters. "Yeah, Rancis thinks he's going to a boys' night out." She turned back to the phone. "WE think he's planning a prank. You see…"

The other girls all got the idea and started phoning people. Minty Sakura called Swizzle, who told the frozen sisters, who told Crumbelina. Sticky phoned Vanellope, but was met with only answerphone. Torvald phoned Swizzle, yelled at him for breaking another one of their windows, then he told Candlehead. Rancis called Taffyta, and Minty phoned Jubileena. "Hey Jubee. Listen, did Gloyd ask you to meet him in the junk yard at seven? Yeah he told all of us that, for different reasons. We're pretty sure he's planning a prank. Tell Citri, would you? Wait- she's where? Oh dear… ok, thanks Jubee."

Minty turned to her sisters. "Citrusella's with him. Which means whatever he's planning," she raised an eyebrow, "it's gonna be big."

Meanwhile, Gloyd and Citrusella had been busy. They had dug a hole that came about up to their waists, so not so far as that they couldn't pull themselves out – but then they'd filled half the hole with sticky taffy from the swamp, driven over in a big vat on the back of the blueberriot.

"This is going to be the best prank ever! Don't you think so, Vani?" Citrusella asked, turning towards their president. She merely shrugged. Citri frowned. At first she'd thought Gloyd was exaggerating, but when she actually came and saw Vanellope she understood what her friend meant.

Gloyd also glanced towards the president. He was hoping that she would have become more animated even with just the making of the prank, but evidently he had to pull it off well if he ever wanted to see a happy Vani again.

"Alright Citri, I'll go get the feathers, you work on covering the hole, okay?" When the blueberry girl nodded, he jumped into his kart and sped away.

Citri grabbed her phone as soon as he was out of sight, hitting the speed dial.

"Showtime."

**Oo! Who's Citri dialling? What will happen next? Stayed tuned to find out!**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	12. Mission cheer up our president (part 2)

** Now that's a fast update!**

**Also, I will not be updating my stories for about a week or two - I'm going on holiday! To all of those anxiously awaiting the result of Sugar Rush Circus, sorry!**

**Before we get started, I'd like to thank Avain for their lovely review on chapter ten. It really made my day! So sweet of you!**

Within a few minutes, they arrived. They got straight to work draining the taffy, then half of them separated it into buckets whilst the other half dug the hole deeper. When the lookout called, they ran to their positions and got ready.

Gloyd grumbled as he drove towards the junk yard, the sun setting behind him and the cold creeping in. He was covered in small scratches and cuts, but he knew it'd be worth it if Vanellope cheered up.

He had been to the cave of the paper birds, an immense cave about five storeys high, the birds roosting at the very top. The birds were named thus because they had an incredible amount of feathers puffed out all over their bodies so they looked like little pompoms. The feathers were made of sugar paper, giving the impression that a mere gust of wind would blow them away. However, as Gloyd, to his discomfort, had discovered, they had extremely sharp talons and beaks hidden in those feathers, and they did not take kindly to people collecting dropped feathers, even though there were so many you literally had to wade through them.

But he had fought, and managed to escape with a sack full, tied onto the back of his kart. Not enough to cover the racers, but enough to annoy them. He checked his watch. Ten minutes. He better hurry. He sped up, and was going so fast that he was unable to stop himself as he shot round the corner to enter the junk yard.

Which was a pity.

Because on each side there were three racers, each holding a bucket of taffy they threw in front of the kart as he raced past. He screamed and got a mouthful, and he didn't notice the weight loss in the kart as Citrusella, held up by her ankles by Minty and Torvald, grabbed the sack of feathers.

He turned a corner into the clearing, and in his haste, drove straight into the hole – now two times the size of him! How had that happened? As he wiped the gun out of his eyes, he looked skywards, only to curse as he saw the looming shadow of the feather bag fall on him.

When Gloyd emerged, looking like a brightly coloured disgruntled chicken, panting as he heaved himself up on the rope they'd left for him (they weren't that cruel), Vanellope looked up.

Then she smiled.

Then she started to giggle.

And soon enough she was guffawing with the other racers.

Gloyd was prepared to shout at them all, but then he saw her face. She was all smiley again, her hazel eyes lighting up – his heart softened. He decided instead of pouting and sulking, he'd get a better form of revenge.

"Aw guys! You shouldn't have! I'm honoured you used such a lovely prank on me!" He said, reaching into his pocket.

"But I bet you didn't expect this!" He said, as he withdrew the device from earlier and threw it at the racers. It landed in their midst, and a loud buzz was heard before they were covered with multi-coloured paint.

For weeks afterwards, they called his the multi-coloured taffy chicken. But whenever Vanellope laughed at his new nickname, he knew it was worth it.

Well, nearly.

**Enough Vanilla Pumpkin for you? No? Well, head over to my other story, Sugar Rush date nights, to see the latest of everyone's favourite prankster couple.**

**Thanks to W. R. Winters for the suggestion! Next up, the hero's duty attack!**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	13. Hero's duty gets new armour

**Yes, I am actually updating this! I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages, but oh well, I'm updating now!**

**Thanks to A-Plus Cassiopeia for the suggestion! It's Heartseeker16's OC Jet Valentine next!**

The figure snuck through GCS, an enormous backpack on it's back. By this time of night, most characters were either asleep or drowning their thoughts at Tappers. Our figure made their way towards one of the portals that lined the walls, stopping only to jump and click their heels. Then they were off, racing down the cord to their destination.

The main hub of the building was deserted this time of night. Everyone was in the far blocks, catching some sleep before the day's work started again. Our figure slipped through the doors, pausing and backing into the shadows as two guards walked past, then crept along the corridor. They reached their desired room, and grinned, bright white teeth shining in the night.

As the door swung shut silently behind them, the plaque on it gleamed.

_Weapons and Armoury storeroom_

Calhoun stretched, walking down to the main breakfast building. She arrived inside, and shouted: "Alright ladies, whoever's got training with me, I've got a little surprise for you. So stop stuffing your faces and get your gear!" She shouted.

Her group got up after spooning up the last of their cereal and left for the changing rooms. They opened the door, ready to get their armour and their guns.

What awaited them was nothing like that.

"Weird." Remarked one guy, picking up one of the weapons. The guy next to him shrugged. "I guess this must be Calhoun's surprise. At least will regenerate, right?"

They got changed, and made their way out to the fighting zone. Calhoun was already there.

Her surprise was that she'd brought some of the younger initiates to see how the soldiers trained, and to practice some shooting aim with them. Her training group's surprise was a little more … surprising.

Everyone will forever remember the fateful charge of training group seven. Word spread throughout the arcade, and they will forever be known for their bravery and keeping their cool in the face of mortal peril.

And also, they will be remembered for just how ridiculous they looked when they came charging out of the main door, screaming like berserk animals, with nothing except Bermuda shorts and bathroom cleaning tools.

The CyBugs were almost too confused to react as the troops attacked them. They were used to begin shot with guns, not being hit over the head with toilet brushes and squirted in the face with bleach. Eventually, they got so confused they simply fled, flying straight into the tower and cowering there.

But when fifty men in brightly coloured shorts holding their toilet paper aloft proudly, who wouldn't?

**Short update today, but I haven't added anything to this one in ages! Sorry!**

**I'm thinking that I might put this series on hiatus for a little while whilst I work on some of my other stories, but I promise to have it up and running again by Christmas! So next chapter may be the last one for a while, just to warn you.**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	14. Ghoulish guest

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**So this story went on hiatus for a while, and now it's on low priority, but all of my loyal You've Been Pumpkined Readers deserve a new chapter!**

**This one features heartseeker16's OC, Jet Valentine! Hope you like him!**

Sugar Rush had got yet another racer! With all the new people, the track had gotten quite crowded. Competition for the roster race became even tougher, which was why Gloyd found himself with nothing to do that day.

So naturally, he decided to sneak back into Super Mario and terrify baby Luigi.

He pulled on his most realistic ghost costume - not just one of those white sheets with holes in, but a proper old Victorian costume with a little special programming: a glowing white mist that floats around him, making him look pale and bloodless and very ghoul like.

He wandered into Grand Central Station, which was deserted. The only people around in the arcade's busy hours were the characters who had come through the main line connecting to the television.

Ghost face was also on the prowl. His long black cloak dragged on the floor, his white mask gleaming, as he looked around the enormous hall in wonder. He hadn't ever been in grand central station before, but recently Litwack had installed a little television for the kids to watch whilst they waited for the games.

He was just about to enter a game, titled Sugar Rush, when he heard a giggle coming from just behind him. He turned to behold an old ghost, shrouded by white mist, laughing as it stared at him. With a squeal, Ghost Face threw off his costume and vanished.

The old ghost leaned over and picked up the costume. Under the false aged coding, a young face could be seen, a face light up with an enormous grin.

"Hey, I could use this!" Gloyd laughed as he picked up the whole costume and ran back through the portal to his home game.

* * *

The next day, the pumpkin prankster was driving down the road to see Citrusella when he spotted the new racer, a few of the girls showing him around. Spying the perfect opportunity, he jumped out of his kart and ran up to them.

The new racer was a guy called Jet Valentine. He had messy white hair with red sunglasses buried inside it, fair skin and brown eyes. He wore a red jacket over a white top with a red heart on it, and brown trousers. His shoes were chequered red and white trainers, and he had a scarf to match. He seemed fun so far, but Gloyd hadn't really had a chance to talk to him much, as the girls surrounded him day and night. He was a newbie, and quite good-looking, so they all wanted to be the one who got to introduce him and be his first friend.

"Hi guys!" Gloyd smiled upon reaching them. The general greetings came from the girls, all ranging in friendliness, and Jet grinned at him. "Hey Jubi, can I talk to you for a sec?" The pumpkin boy pulled on the cherry girl's arm. She turned towards him and they walked out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"So Jubi, I was thinking, we could have a movie night soon, all of us!" He grinned, knowing she would love the idea. And he was right. Her eyes light up. "Oo, that'd be great! Whose house?"

"Mine-" Gloyd started to reply before he saw the girl's distrusting expression, "Um, yours?"

"Good idea!" The cherry girl smiled, "Me and Ella have the biggest TV, after all. What shall we watch?" Gloyd cleared his throat and kicked the dirt nervously. "Well actually … I was thinking … could we watch a horror?" He looked up with puppy dog eyes.

Jubileena winced. "I don't know Gloyd, a lot of us don't like horrors – Sticky really hates them…"

"You think I don't know that?" Gloyd quirked an eyebrow. "If there's ever a gory bit on our show, she'll stuff her face into a cushion and wait for me to tell her it's over. But I really want to, and you know you'll have a better chance of convincing the others than me…" He looked her in the eye sincerely. "Please?"

Jubi sighed. Try as she might, she could never resist those eyes. "Fine." She replied. "Yes!" Gloyd shouted, punching the air. "I'll bring the food and film, you bring the people!"

* * *

Somehow, Jubileena actually managed to get everyone to come. The crowded into her and Citrusella's large living room, sitting on the sofas, armchairs, and the floor. The popcorn and sweets were passed around, and all the racers settled down – some with a cushion at the ready.

Gloyd put in the film – _Scream. _He had done his research very carefully…

As they exited the house after the film, Gloyd stood in the doorway to watch everyone's reactions. Sticky was still shaking as she was lead out of the house by Minty, who didn't seem affected – Torvald, however, was white as a sheet. Snowanna kept looking around nervously, clinging onto Crumbelina's side, and Rancis hid behind Candlehead – who wasn't her usual cheery self – every step of the way. The funniest moment was when Swizzle's phone went off, and Adorabeezle shrieked and fell to the floor, curling up in a foetus position whilst Nougetsia tried to calm her.

Jet was the last to come out. He stopped by Gloyd at the door, and glanced at the pumpkin boy, who quirked an eyebrow at him. The valentine candy themed racer was very pale, his breathing shallow. "I-I-I don't really like horror movies." He stuttered. Gloyd nodded in agreement. "A lot of people don't. You'll be fine man, just take it easy." He said reassuringly, patting the other boy on the back. "Yeah … I will." Jet replied, tugging at his scarf and walking away – but not before looking back and smiling at Gloyd.

Gloyd grinned back, and to Jet, who didn't know the boy, it was innocent and friendly. But anyone who knew him well could see the light in his eyes.

Gloyd had an idea.

* * *

Jet pulled back the covers on his bed and buried himself inside, cocooned in the warmth. He turned off his bedside lamp, and settled down to sleep. But just as he had closed his eyes, he caught a glimpse of something white in corner of the room.

His nerves were already frazzled by the movie. He hadn't let on everything to Gloyd – he didn't 'not like' horror movies, he detested them. He jumped up, pulling his chequered pyjama clad knees up to his chest, a small whimper escaping his lips as he glanced from side to side feverishly.

Nothing jumped out at him. He sighed shakily, slowly detangling himself, stretching out under the covers. But then, he heard a rustle.

He spun around, clutching the blankets and breathing heavily, trying to remind himself that it wasn't real. His eyes scanned the room, going from the cold reflection in the mirror to the haunting shadows of the wardrobe, looming above him. He felt smaller and smaller, shaking with fear in his little bed.

Then he felt his hairs raise. A tingling sensation tickled the back of his neck as he stiffened. He turned slowly, dreading whatever was behind him, forcing himself to open his eyes.

He was met with his worst nightmare.

The white masked figure looked down on him, its black robe trailing along his bed, its hand raised, a dagger gleaming. Jet screamed, curling over, burying his face in his hands, tears of fear forming in his eyes as he knew his death was coming.

He felt the cold metal touch his neck.

Then he heard the laughter as it raised.

He looked up, barely able to believe he was still alive. To his shock, the figure pulled off its mask and turned into Gloyd, tripping over the long robe as he fell onto the bed next to Jet, his face crinkled with laughter, giggling madly.

"Oh that was the best … the very best … you have no idea how funny that was …"

Gloyd finally contained himself to look up at Jet. "Sorry man, but that's just the way – oh, chip."

* * *

When the other racers heard screams coming from Jet's house, they pulled themselves out of bed quickly, running down the street. As they gathered on the front, looking up at the cottage, the door burst open. Gloyd ran out screaming in a black robe, but didn't get far before Jet, a look of bloodlust in his eyes and a cherry red face, tackled him and started raining blow upon blow on him.

"Stop! I - said I'm – sorry!" Gloyd shouted between punches. "And I said, I don't care!" Jet shouted again as he rammed the other boy's face into the floor.

And so, Jet completed the ritual every Sugar Rush racer has done in the last fifteen years.

Beating the chip out of Gloyd.

**Not even kidding, there is no racer who has not done this.**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	15. In Pumpkin we trust (part 1)

**Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Well, for a chapter or two.**

"A party, of course!"

Vanellope looked uncertainly at the invitation in her hands. "A party?"

"Yeah, a Christmas one. Fancy dress, as well! I love fancy dress." Gloyd smiled. Vanellope was still suspicious. Gloyd's party invitation often turned out to be a very big prank which would leave her pulling feathers out of her hair for days.

"Well… Ok, I guess." She said. "Great!" He exclaimed. "Oh, and by the way, I'll be getting you a gift, so…" he let the statement hang in the air as he grinned at her and walked off towards Citrusella.

Vanellope turned over the sugary paper in her hands. The candy corn stickers gleamed orange light onto her frowning face, filling in the crease that had formed between her eyebrows. What was he really up to? 

* * *

Later that day, she, Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis were out buying gifts for the rest of their friends. They were laughing over the ridiculous festive jewellery on offer when Vanellope remembered the invitation. She pulled it out of her pocket, and said, looking to the others, "Has Gloyd given any of you guys invitations to his Christmas party yet?"

They all nodded, drawing theirs out of their pockets. "I don't know if we should go – knowing Gloyd, it will be a prank." Taffyta frowned. "Yeah, but if it's not, aren't we just hurting his feelings by saying we don't trust him?" Candlehead asked. "Well let's face it, we don't!" Snorted Rancis. "And I bet this fancy dress thing is just an excuse for him to hide a camera or something."

Then Vanellope's face, which had been crumpled in concentration the whole of the conversation, lit up. "I've got it! We'll get him little prank gifts, so that when – or if," she nodded to Candlehead, "he pulls this enormous prank on us, we can get him back!"

Taffyta and Rancis nodded eagerly, but Candlehead still frowned. "And if he doesn't prank us?"

Vanellope shrugged. "I guess it's payback for all those other pranks. C'mon Candles, don't be a sourpuss!"

Reluctantly, Candlehead agreed, and they all went off to find their prank gifts and inform the other racers.

* * *

Vanellope arrived with Candlehead, who had gone with a fairy costume – a pink and green dress with a full tutu skirt (Vanellope was pretty sure it was just one of her normal dresses) and a pair of wings sewed onto the back. Vanellope herself had a striped black and white top, black leggings, a brown sack and a black mask over her eyes – a complete criminal image.

They knocked, and Gloyd came to the door, dressed in an orange jacket, waistcoat and trousers, a white shirt, and a short orange top hat with a white sash. The edges of the jacket and the trousers had been cut in a raggedy fashion, so he looked like a poor boy dressing up in rich clothing.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Vanellope asked. "The artful dodger, of course!" Gloyd replied with a smile and a terrible cockney accent. "I think I look rather spiffy in a suit!" The girls laughed as he led them inside.

He had decorated his lounge with Christmas tinsel and lights in the rafters, mistletoe at every doorway, and of course a Christmas tree in the corner, with a pile of all the racers' presents for one another underneath. The two girls were the last to arrive – everyone else was already laughing and talking, helping themselves to Gloyd's appetizers, and dancing to the music that played throughout the room. It all looked so jolly and festive – Vanellope couldn't help, however, to wonder whether there were water guns hidden under the tablecloth, or pumpkin spice bombs in the presents.

"Vani! Candles!" The two arrivals were distracted by Jubileena, who had dressed herself up as a cherry red cat. Gloyd watched them wander off, then looked around the room. His party had been a great success so far – he couldn't see a single person who wasn't enjoying themselves. He grinned as he ran into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle out of a cupboard and filling sixteen glasses. Spinning them onto a tray with elegance, he came back into the lounge. "Drinks are served!"

Everyone looked towards the grinning pumpkin boy with his plate of glasses, filled with sparkling liquid. "Gloyd … is that champagne?" Jubileena asked uncertainly. "Yep!" The pumpkin boy replied. Swizzle - who was dressed as an elf, with a pointed hat, blue tunic and his regular striped trousers - laughed in astonishment. "Man, where did you get that?" He asked in surprised delight.

"Took a bottle out of Tapper's cabinet when he wasn't watching. He won't miss it." Gloyd said nonchalantly as he grabbed a glass for himself. "So… who wants one?"

There was a pause as the racers debated internally. Then Swizzle moved forwards and swiped a glass off the platter, saying "Why not?" Rancis followed, and soon enough all of the racers were downing the bubbling drink.

* * *

"So yeah, that's what I'm working on at the moment. It's a bit complex, but I'm sure…" Adorabeezle, who was dressed as Alice in Wonderland, faltered from telling Rancis about her current project when she saw Gloyd sneak up behind the golden-haired boy, who had dressed as Mario in blue dungarees and a red top and cap. Before she had the chance to react, he dangled a sprig of mistletoe over Rancis's head.

"Hey Rancis, quit staring at Beezle and look at something else for a second." He said with amusement as the other boy swung around. "I am not staring! We're having a conversation, Gloyd!" He retorted hotly only to see Gloyd still grinning, his eyes glancing between Rancis's face and the thing clasped in his hand.

Rancis looked up to where the mistletoe was now hovering over him and Adorabeezle. "Um … uh …" he stuttered, flustered. Adorabeezle glared at Gloyd, who wiggled his eyebrows. With a final dirty glance at the pumpkin prankster, she smashed her lips against Rancis's, who squeaked. Gloyd laughed out loud, saying "Jeez Dora, slow down! The poor guy's hyperventilating!" He then disappeared, leaving Rancis stuttering and Adorabeezle grinning in embarrassment.

* * *

The 'artful dodger' moved to the sofa, where Minty, Swizzle and Sticky were sitting. He grinned to himself and moved behind them slowly.

"Yeah, we decided to be matching, but Torvie wouldn't join us – I guess she didn't want to dress up as an enormous boiled sweet." Minty grinned, wearing a tight fitting dress made of a candy wrapper and an even bigger bow than usual. Swizzle glance past her to lock eyes with Sticky, who did not exactly look like she had a choice in going as a boiled sweet. "And anyway- OW!"

Gloyd shoved Minty off the sofa, replacing her with a whole bush of mistletoe. "So, Swizz and Stick have unexpectedly found themselves under the mistletoe! What will they do?" He asked with mischief in his eyes.

Sticky looked incredibly alarmed, whereas Swizzle simply turned his head to stare at Gloyd incredulously.

The pumpkin boy winked.

The unicorn pop boy sighed.

Swizzle leant forwards and kissed Sticky on the cheek. Gloyd scoffed. "What was that? Honestly Swizz, I can see why Adorabeezle broke up with you. That's not a kiss!"

Swizzle glared at Gloyd again, who grinned at him. The 'elf' growled and grabbed Sticky, pulling her in and kissing her with ferocity. Gloyd laughed. "That's more like it!" Sticky pulled back, and mumbled something about going to get a drink. Swizzle turned to Gloyd.

"I hate you."

"You so love me. And you loved that. I am the best wingman ever."

"… Fine. But I still hate you."

* * *

Eventually, the time came for opening presents. All of the racers gathered around and took turn giving them to each other, hugging and thanking as they opened them. But everyone was cautious when they opened the presents Gloyd handed to them with a big grin on his face. But no one was pranked.

New goggles for Snow.

A novelty glass for Swizz.

A homemade glasses case for Candles.

A box set of his and Sticky's favourite show for her.

And no one felt good when they handed their own gifts over to Gloyd. With guilty expressions and consciences, they watched him unwrap them.

And get sprayed with water.

And get hit with a boxing glove.

And the very worst – unwrap layers and layers and layers of wrapping to find nothing at the centre.

Their joke had backfired. They watched as he opened his last present, hands shaking, to find a notepad. Only two words were written on it.

'Payback, Gloyd!'

"Oh … Oh, I get it. That's … that's funny." He smiled weakly, disappointment and hurt shimmering in his eyes. "Well played, guys … well played …"

The other racers couldn't do anything but stare at this boy who had prepared such a wonderful party for them, put so much thought into their own presents, now paying the price for their doubt, with horrified faces at their own distrust. Candlehead was the first to crack. "I'm so sorry Gloyd!" she sobbed, her wings drooping. Gloyd laughed, his voice shaking. "No … no need to cry, Candles … I'll just be in the kitchen, if … if anyone needs me … or wants me."

He ran off, leaving the other fourteen racers with the crying girl, their crushing guilt, and the jolly music playing over the top of the tragedy.

**Do not panic! This is a two parter! After all, this is a story about Gloyd's pranks, not his worst memories.**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	16. In Pumpkin we trust (part 2)

**And now, for the second part of this story to resolve that tragedy! **

**Also, I'd like to inform you all that this was W.R. Winters's idea for a christmas themed prank, and it has been an excellent prompt! I hope you like it!**

Gloyd sat in the kitchen, his eyes prickling with tears. The others didn't trust him. Thanks to his own idiocy, his best friends didn't trust him. He wondered what would happen if they got into a life or death situation. Did they think he would leave them crashed on the side of the road for his own laughter? Did they think he would let them drown in nesquik sand purely for the sake of a prank?

Then the realisation set in. He had done that. He had driven his friends into nesquik sand, saving his own skin, without thinking about the consequences. He had done so many things that could have put his friends in danger over the years, why should they trust him? He wouldn't trust himself.

He sat there, in the dark kitchen, on the little chair next to the table, wallowing in self-hatred, making the whole situation his own fault in his head as the moonlight shone through the window. Suddenly, a crack of light spilled into the room. He glanced over to the door to see a tall figure silhouetted against the orange brightness. His best friend walked into the room and grabbed the chair opposite him, sitting with a back as straight as a poker, as opposed to his usual relaxed, lounging stance. Gloyd hadn't been his best friend for fifteen years to not know that he only did this was when he was most nervous.

"…What's up Swizz?" The pumpkin boy tried to say positively, wincing at the break in his voice. Swizzle sighed. "You know what's up Gloyd. I mean … I … chip, this is harder than it looked." He cursed. Gloyd stared at him, brown eyes meeting indigo. Swizzle took a deep breath.

"You're my best mate Gloyd. And … oh for chip's sake! You're not my best mate, you're my bother! And I'm sorry man! So please, please just – just cheer up!" He shouted. Gloyd sniffed, looking down at the table, resting his chin on his hands. "Don't worry Swizz. I know why you guys don't trust me-"

"I trust you with everything! I trust you more than Minty, and Torvie!" Swizzle cut in, slamming one hand down onto the table. "When I was in love with someone who wasn't my girlfriend, who was there for me? You! When I couldn't tell anyone about my crush on Sticky, who could I tell? You! When my dad was in that crash, who did I call, instead of the ambulance? You! Don't you get it?" He demanded, his voice choking up with emotion. "You are the only person I can trust to look past all of my mistakes, just like I am for you! I don't even trust my family as much as I trust you! So can't you look past this mistake as well? I – I don't want you to think I don't trust you, because I do, I swear. Please Gloyd, please." He pleaded.

Gloyd stayed still for a while, then cracked a grin, still staring at the table.

"Ok, you've convinced me." He said, looking up. "But … you might want to look up."

Swizzle looked up at the white berries attached to the sprig of mistletoe above him. He looked back at Gloyd, who was grinning.

"No!"

"Oh yes!"

"No! Why?"

"… No reason."

"I don't love you that much, mate." Swizzle laughed.

"Hmm … I guess you're right." Gloyd grinned. "I mean, if you are my brother, that's a bit weird. Hey, thinking about it, if I'm your brother, that means I'm Torvald's cousin, right? But I also went out with Torvald… hmm…" Swizzle groaned. "I meant metaphorically, dummy."

Gloyd grinned at him, his bright eyes shining under his fringe. "I know."

Swizzle shook his head. "So are you going to come back through with me now?" Gloyd's grin dropped. "Just … just give me a few more minutes." Swizzle nodded his head and ruffled Gloyd's hair. "Okay. See you later, 'little brother'."

"Why am I the little one?"

Swizzle laughed as he walked back through into the lounge. The whole room regarded him with uncertainty. Swizzle shrugged in response to their unspoken question. "I can't vouch for you guys, but I'm good. At least I got him in a better mood." They all groaned.

* * *

Gloyd was idly spinning his cup by the stem when the door opened so suddenly he dropped it and it smashed. Citrusella marched into the room and sat down opposite him. She crossed her arms.

"We did have reasons, you know." She said. Gloyd sighed. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't trust me either-" Citri put up her hand to silence him. "Let me finish." She leant forwards, resting her elbows on the table. "But … those reasons weren't good enough. We've all pulled pranks. I got you with that one with the exploding bon-bons. Just because you've pranked us more, that doesn't mean we shouldn't trust you as much. So I'm very sorry." She finished sincerely. Gloyd smiled at her. "Thanks Citri."

Then, his eyes wandered up to the plant hanging above them. "Oh …" he said, a grin on his face. "What?" Citrusella asked, following his eyes up to the mistletoe. She laughed. "You better not have put that there deliberately."

Gloyd placed a hand over his heart. "Swear it on my hat."

She laughed again, and leant forwards, kissing him on the cheek. "That's all you get from me, lover boy. After all, I happen to know who would like to have a claim on you."

"Who?" Gloyd asked excitedly, spinning round in his chair, but she was already gone. He sighed. Oh well. He get it out of her, some way or another.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that! You want to be forgiven, you'll have to go in there and ask for it!" Citrusella snapped as all the other racers stared at her when she set foot in the lounge. They all sighed. Then, without a word, Taffyta got up and walked through the door.

* * *

Gloyd was surprised when Taffyta walked into the kitchen. She was probably the last racer he'd expected to see, being so proud and unwilling to apologise.

"Gloyd… I'm sorry." She said. "I am so sorry for pranking you when we didn't know whether you were going to prank us. And also – I am doubly sorry as it was, mine, Vanellope, and Rancis's idea, really." She sighed. He smirked. "Don't worry about it Taff, I kind of deserved it. But look…" he stood, and tilted her head back with one finger until she was staring at the mistletoe above them.

She looked back at him.

"Not a chance." She said, turning to leave.

"You know you want to!" He shouted at her retreating back, laughing at the curse she threw back at him, his mood slowly getting better.

* * *

Soon after, the president herself came into the room. "Hey pumpkin-head." She said, standing opposite him. "Miss President." Gloyd said emotionlessly, staring back at her. She sighed. "Look, Gloyd … I'm sorry. This was all my idea. I convinced everyone else to do it, forced them to think it was a good idea. And for not trusting you, I am very sorry. So, how can I make it up to you?"

Gloyd grinned. "No need, Vanellope, no need. But … oh, would you look at that?" He pointed up at the mistletoe. She looked up, then shook her head. "I knew you would find some way to prank me. I just knew it." She looked back down at his smirking face, and leant forwards, kissing him quickly and sweetly.

"That didn't happen." She said upon pulling away. His shocked face morphed into a smile. "Whatever you say, Miss Prez."

* * *

Sticky was next through the kitchen door. Surprisingly, instead of dithering around, she ran straight to him and wrapped him into a hug. "I am so, so, so, so sorry Gloyd." She said, squeezing him tightly. "Thanks Stick," he gasped, "mod, you really are like Minty sometimes…" he muttered as she released him from her death grip. "And thanks for my present, by the way." She smiled. Gloyd grinned. Sticky and he both shared a bond over their favourite show, which they watched together every Tuesday. Really, it was the only thing that actually made them friends, apart from their other friends being friends.

"Welcome Stick. Now, just one last thing…" he glanced upwards. Sticky trailed his eyes to see the mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. Her mouth formed an 'O' and she looked back at Gloyd, her usually pale cheeks growing pink.

"Um … um … no." She ran out of the room without another word, accompanied by Gloyd's chuckles.

* * *

Torvald got up from her seat as Sticky entered the room and walked across the hall, glass still in hand. She felt awful. Absolutely awful. But instead of going straight to the kitchen, her eyes wandered to the stairs. Impulsively, she ran up them, opening the orange door and tiptoeing inside.

She wandered around Gloyd's bedroom aimlessly, not quite knowing what she was doing there. She had a poke around in his closet, and a look in the drawers. She knew what it was like, of course, having dated him for quite a while a few years ago. But it had been a very long time since she was last there – lots of things had changed in tiny ways. The scarf she'd made him, which had been thrown out of the window as they were breaking up and had laid there in the chocolate, forgotten, was now back on its hook (admittedly a lot grottier), and he had lots of new photos up. She peered at them, seeing that they all showed the other racers, grinning at the camera together – but there wasn't a single one of him. She smiled, and ran back downstairs, opening the door quietly and running down Racer's street to her own house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rancis had moved into the hallway. He stood in front of the kitchen door and steeled his nerves. It was now or never. He wasn't very good at apologizing – he usually found a way to make it worse than it was before. With a sigh, he put his hand on the handle and pushed it open.

"Who's that? Oh … hi Rancis." Gloyd muttered, looking briefly at the boy in the door before going back to poking the broken pieces of his glass.

"Um … um … oh mod I'm really sorry Gloyd by I have no idea how to apologise because I always mess everything up and now you're going to hate me forever and we'll never be able to speak again and-" Rancis rushed before he started sobbing. Gloyd looked alarmed at his feverish manner. "Um, Rancis, it's fine. Just – just stop crying."

Rancis sniffled and wiped his cheeks, walking slightly closer to Gloyd with a small smile on his face. "So … we're okay, then?" Gloyd grinned back. "We're fine Rancis."

The blond boy's shoulders relaxed, and he sighed happily. "Good, because- mistletoe!" He went back into panic mode as he smashed his lips on to Gloyd's, who stood there in utter shock.

Slowly, Rancis's eyes widened. Both boys stared at each other for a second, before pushing each other away and wiping their mouths.

"Dude, what was that?" Gloyd grimaced. "I – I don't know! You were making me nervous, and it's bad luck if you don't…" Rancis mumbled, looking anywhere but Gloyd.

"Gosh Rancis, didn't realise I had that much of an effect on you." Gloyd teased, a small smile growing on his face. "No! I just … I … I'm going to go back now." Rancis sputtered before rushing out of the room.

* * *

The next person to come in seeking remorse was Jubileena. The red-haired girl hung in the doorway, watching the pumpkin boy from behind as he sighed, and looked down at his hands. A shiny screen reflected back, so Jubi assumed he was looking at his phone. Should she text him? Maybe he was waiting for someone to text him. Or should she go over? I mean, it's hard to convey emotion through text … but then again, it's less awkward … maybe she should-

"Are you just going to keep standing there forever?"

Jubileena snapped out of her rambling thoughts as Gloyd's voice penetrated the room. He had turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised. The thing in his hand was a piece of glass. Jubi blushed and moved tentatively into the room. "Um … I'm really sorry Gloyd. I shouldn't have mistrusted you like that, but – no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so judgemental." She stuttered. Gloyd stood up, and moved towards her, his piercing brown eyes never leaving her face.

"Thank you Jubi. That's very mature of you." He said, politely expressionless. Jubileena blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be so … unlike himself. It was unnatural – she'd never seen this side of him before.

Then, he leant down so his face was at her level (Jubileena was always a little shorter than everyone else) and held still, looking at her expectantly. She frowned. He smiled. Her frown deepened. His eyes flicked upwards. She looked up, and saw the berries above her head.

Her eyes widened as she looked back to him. He was still there, looking at her, a cocky smile on his face. Her heart started thumping a mile a minute. She leant in, and kissed him gently.

After she pulled away, Gloyd laughed. "I'm starting to find this whole kissing random friends thing easier. It's actually quite fun." He grinned impishly at her. She was sort of confused. It was like it was a routine to him. Wait … how many others had been in here before her? Both boys, that's for sure. At that thought, she started to laugh.

"You don't mean Rancis…" She started in disbelief. "Oh yes. He was the one who came onto me actually." Gloyd winked. "And Swizz?" Gloyd shook his head. "For some strange reason, he didn't seem to want to."

Jubileena left the kitchen laughing. So that was why Gloyd was getting them all to come in one by one. Boy, he was clever sometimes. She grinned at the others in the room as she came in, and the ones who hadn't been in there met her with questioning glances to which she didn't reply, simply going over to her sister.

* * *

Gloyd was still laughing about his kissing spree when Snowanna poked her head round the door. "Hi Gloyd." She smiled awkwardly. Gloyd smiled back. "Hi Coneface."

Snowanna looked confused for a second, then she remembered. "Oh, haven't heard that one in a while. Gosh, that was a long time ago."

"Yeah." Gloyd replied, leaning against the doorframe. "Remember when we went to Dance Dance Revolution together?" Snowanna laughed happily. "Your dance moves sucked!"

"Oh shut up." Gloyd chuckled. "Just preaching the truth." Snowanna chided, giving him a friendly shove. "What about the time we went hang-gliding?"

"Yeah, that was terrifying. I remember clinging to you the entire time." Gloyd laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, wasn't as bad as me when we went to the haunted house." Snowanna smiled kindly. "We used to hang out a lot, didn't we?"

"We did." Gloyd replied. "We don't so much anymore. Why not?"

"I don't know." Snow admitted. "I guess it was because we kind of stuck together in school, and then when we got out of there, we just drifted apart. It's kind of sad really. I used to help you with all those pranks…" Snowanna smiled, before her face dropped, "And now I accuse you for doing them. I'm sorry Gloyd."

"It's alright Snow. You're still my number one girl." He smiled, putting on arm around her shoulders and squeezing her tightly. She grinned at him, then her eyes wandered up. "Oh you naughty boy Gloyd … I suppose you got everyone else to do that, huh? Is that why Jubi was blushing so much?"

"What can I say?" Gloyd replied smugly. "I'm just such a great kisser. If you really want to see, I could give you lessons."

Snowanna laughed. "You wish. Here, I'll show you what a good kiss is." She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down, their lips meeting. Gloyd was pleasantly surprised – she really was a good kisser. They parted, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "You're not too bad, just try not to freeze up so much." Snowanna grinned slyly. "Maybe I'll give you lessons sometime."

She left, leaving Gloyd still trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

The next person to creep through the door was Adorabeezle. "Gloyd." She smiled. Gloyd smiled back faintly. "Dora." Adorabeezle swallowed her pride. "Listen Gloyd – I'm very sorry. I am especially sorry as well for my present."

Gloyd winced. "Yeah … yours was the one that blew up, right?"

Adorabeezle bit her lip. "Yeah, that was me." She admitted. "Right. Well, don't worry about it Beezie. In fact, the only thing you have to worry about now is what's hanging above your head." He grinned.

Adorabeezle looked up and saw the white berries. "Oh heck no." She shook her head, looking back at Gloyd. "I've already kissed Rancis tonight." She said, moving out of the door.

"Yeah, me too." Gloyd replied, savouring the confused look on her face as he closed the door.

* * *

Gloyd was feeling better than before. It would seem most of his friends didn't hate him, which was nice. But he still didn't feel ready to go and face them as a group – every time he decided to do it, he remembered the gifts and feel sick to the stomach.

The racer on the other side of the door was also feeling a little ill. Crumbelina was the proudest, poshest racer on the track, but she knew when she'd made a mistake. Still, did it have to be so hard?

She knocked twice. After a long pause, it creaked open. Gloyd glanced round at her, then pulled it wide, motioning for her to come in, an expression she couldn't read on his face.

"Gloyd, I … I …" She pressed her lips together, inhaling deeply. Gloyd smiled crookedly. "Don't worry Crumbs. I understand." Crumbelina blinked. "You – you do?"

He could have been petty. He could have made her apologize. He could have forced this humiliation onto her, could have made her beg for his forgiveness. But Gloyd if Gloyd was anything, he was loyal. And he didn't want to hurt his friend.

"Of course I do." He smiled. She grinned back in relief, then looked up. Smiling, she kissed him on the forehead softly. "You're a good guy Gloyd. Even if your pranks are kind of annoying." She whispered, hugging him before going back out into the room he didn't dare set foot in yet.

In the lounge, Crumbelina was met with an odd spectacle. A few of the racers were still sitting around, looking dejected, but those who had apologized to Gloyd had disappeared. As she turned to ask someone in confusion, Jubi stepped back into the room. She pulled on the italian themed racer's sleeve, and led her upstairs without an answer to Crumbelina's many questions.

* * *

After watching those two leave, Sakura just couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, moving past Candlehead, who was being handed tissues by Nougetsia, and slipped out into the dark hallway. She moved into the kitchen, opening the door quietly without knocking, stepping inside.

Gloyd had sat back down, and was flipping through a magazine. On it, she saw the gossip column. In the top corner was an article named "Gloyd Orangeboar strikes again!" As she watched silently, Gloyd ripped it out carefully and placed it on top of a book next to him, which he then closed. Then, shoulders slumping, he picked up the book and threw it over his shoulder. When he didn't hear it thump, he turned.

Sakura was standing behind him, holding the book. She glanced down at the title – simply _Pranks – _and then back up at the prankster. As he watched her, she opened the book and flipped through the pages, which contained little mementos of all his different pranks – a magazine article, a feather, a chocolate wrapper, a splodge of spray paint, a sticky note. She looked back up at him, then walked over. Sitting down, she put it on the table and placed his hand on it.

"Don't throw away your achievements, Gloyd. There are some good memories in there. You don't want to let them all go because of one bad day." She said softly, pushing the book towards him.

It was silent for a few seconds. Then…

"Okay Sensei."

"Gloyd!" Sakura groaned, but she was a little happy that he was still joking. He smiled faintly, then cleared his throat. "Now, I have a little problem Saki."

"What is it?" She asked, still eager to please, to be forgiven.

"I seem to have left my mistletoe by the door. If you would go and get it, I'd be able to give you one of my magnificent kisses." He winked at her. Sakura blinked, letting what he said sink in, before doubling up with laughter. "Oh, that's a good one Gloyd. See you around." She smiled, patting him on the head as she got up and left.

"Hey, that wasn't a joke!" He smiled after her.

* * *

After Sakura didn't return, having gone upstairs to the others, Minty got up. She felt terrible. All throughout her childhood, Gloyd had been one of her best friends. Him, Swizzle, Torvald and her had been together all the time, and now there she went, accusing him like that.

Gloyd was contemplating returning to the lounge when the door swung open.

"Now Pumpkinhead, I'm not going to apologize for being cautious." Minty's voice filled the space. Gloyd's smile dropped. "But … I am going to apologize for being overly cautious. I should have gotten two gifts." The green-haired girl smiled as she closed the door behind her, her candy wrapper dress crinkling. Gloyd grinned back. It was hard not to love Minty, no matter how violent and aggressive she was.

"You know Minty, I appreciate that. I think caution is always a good idea. That's why I got this just in case." He said, striding over to her and tilting her head up so she could see the mistletoe. In fact, he had no idea how it got there, but he might as well make it look deliberate!

Minty looked back at him, her soft smile replaced with a curious look. For one second, Gloyd thought she was actually going to do it. Then, he felt the punch land on his stomach.

Guess the only Mint sister he'd ever kiss was Torvald.

* * *

Minty left the room fuming, but also chuckling. The nerve of that boy! As she was going to reenter the lounge, Torvald ran down the stairs. "Minty! Come up!" The golden girl grabbed her twin's hand. "What the- is this where you've all been hiding?" Minty asked as they entered Gloyd's room. "Bit weird, isn't it?"

"We've been making something."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Nougetsia handed Candlehead one last tissue before she got up and entered the hallway. She stood outside the door, deliberating, before placing her hand on the handle. but before she could enter, Candlehead ran up to her.

"Noggy? Do ya mind if i come with ya? I ... I don't want to have to face him alone." The fairy girl asked, her wings drooping. Nougetsia wrapped an arm around her. "Of course not Candles."

Together, the two girls pushed open the door. Gloyd was sitting with their back to them, but looked up when they came in. His face softened into an expression of unhappy regret. "Hello, Nougestia. Hello, Candlehead." He said.

Candlehead started sniffling again. Before she could start bawling, Nougetsia said "Gloyd, I'm ... I'm really-"

"I'm so sorry Gloyd!" Candlehead shouted, running over and burying her face in the pumpkin boy's top, clutching at him as she sobbed. "I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, it wasn't my idea, please don't hate me..."

Gloyd moved his arms around her softly. "Hey, don't cry over little me." He said, stroking her hair softly. "I'm not worth it Candles." The girl looked up with a smile on her face and tears in her green eyes. Then she threw her arms around his neck and rested her face in the crook of his shoulder.

Gloyd smiled tenderly, then looked up. "Hey Noggy, room in this hug for one more." He joked, lifting on arm out to her. Nougetsia grinned with relief and ran over. The three kids shared their hug, and the ice racer whispered, "I am really sorry Gloyd. We all are."

"I know." The boy whispered back.

After a long embrace, the three parted. Gloyd stood up, and put his arm around the the others' shoulders. "So, my dearest ladies, there's just one more thing I would ask of you."

They both looked at him expectantly. He gestured upwards with his head. The two saw the mistletoe hanging above them. Then, they laughed and both gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Honestly Orangeboar. Such a player." Nougetsia giggled. "Ready to leave?" Candlehead asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Gloyd replied.

The three of them walked back into the lounge. They were met by a crowd of the other racers. The pranked presents had been shut away, the spilt champagne cleared up, the fire rekindled. Torvald stepped forwards, holding a box.

"Hi pumpkinpie." She smiled softly. "Butterball." He replied. She handed him the box. "Let it never be said that we don't know how to fix our mistakes. Sorry again, from just me, and from us as a whole." She said, then she grinned impishly. "And the others have told me all about your little trick..." She leant forwards and kissed him, and they broke apart to blushing to the whistling of the other racers.

Gloyd say back down on the sofa, and all of the racers watched in earnest as he opened his present. He felt a slight fear that someone would suddenly jump out at him and the others would laugh and leave, but he was wrong.

The orange wrapping paper tore off to reveal a homemade collage, all with photos of Gloyd. There were some of him by himself, some of him with the others, some of his kart ... It was a great big collage, dedicated to Gloyd. And note was taped onto the front.

_To our favourite pumpkin prankster: We're really, really, really, really sorry. Never change!_

And in that moment, Gloyd Orangeboar knew he had the best friends in the world.

**Well, was that enough pranking for you? I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


End file.
